


Rhythmic

by pressedlilacsandlilies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arguing, Car Sex, Creampie, F/M, Fingering, Marijuana Use, Nipple Play, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Squirting, Unedited Work, Unprotected Sex, fuck boy Connie, gagging, if I forgot anything I apologize., modern-day universe, oral fem! receiving, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedlilacsandlilies/pseuds/pressedlilacsandlilies
Relationships: Connie x fem! reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Rhythmic

Sickening sweet; that’s how you would describe the nauseating scent in the car, you and Connie were covered in the smell of popcorn, cotton candy, corn dogs from the carnival, and weed that fogged his car, one hit and you coughed making him laugh, “What’s so funny?” You asked sitting up looking at him through the white haze and the soft light from the street lamps. 

He leaned forward resting his hand on your bare knee barely squeezing, “You still can’t take a hit to save your life.” 

You rolled your eyes and brought the end of the joint to your sticky lips again watching Connie who leaned back resting his hands on his thighs, he watched feeling his cock stir to life when you sucked the smoke in before blowing it back out, your eyes already red and glassy from earlier before he talked you into riding the Ferris wheel which may or may not have been a good idea because now the sexual tension in the car was so thick you could choke on it, and the sundress didn’t help either or when the tips of his fingers brushed under the hem when he helped you. 

You or Connie have never really brought anything up about the subject of what you two were besides fucking each other but you had no idea if he was seeing just you or anyone else, “Are you fucking anyone else?” You blurted. 

Connie’s eyes widened for a second, “Yeah, we’re not dating so I didn’t think we had to keep it to ourselves, are you seeing anyone else?” He asked grabbing the joint from you, something you forgot that you were even holding, “No, I think one fuck buddy is enough to handle.” You replied shrugging your shoulders, this time Connie sighed and rested his head against the barely cracked window, the street lamp providing yellow artificial light for him to see you fidget in your seat.

“And that makes you upset.” It wasn’t a question, no it was the truth but there’s no way you could tell Connie that he’s been the only make you feel the way you do, so you rolled your eyes and forced a laugh, “No, it doesn’t make me upset. If you already have other people on the side then why bother with me?” 

Silence filled the car, Connie cocked his head to the side and looked at you grabbing your ankle surprising you, “Because I like you, can’t you tell? I mean we’re here in my car after our date smoking a joint and I planned to have my head under your dress.” 

Your cunt clenched with the promise of his words but something caught your attention, date? 

“I thought Connie Springer doesn’t date people?” You teased plucking the joint from his fingers leaning your head back taking another hit further relaxing your body, another puff of white smoke lingered in the air going straight to his head, he laughed and trailed his fingers higher up your leg until he reached the end of your dress that was dangerously sliding up each time you shifted but you slapped his hand away looking at him, “You’re going to deny a mind-blowing orgasm?” He asked earning an eye roll, “Until you can answer my question.” You replied shutting your legs. 

Connie sighed and scratched his head, “I told you that I’m not into dating and all of that, it just complicates shit.” 

“And just fucking doesn’t? Are you telling me that you haven’t caught feelings for someone?” You asked sitting up handing him the joint, your limbs felt heavy and relaxed. Angry at yourself and him you grabbed your purse for your phone but Connie stopped you and wrapped his fingers around your wrist, “What’s the matter?” He asked already knowing the look on your face, the way your eyebrows knitted together along with the way your lips were set in a straight line, “Tell me right now Connie, I’m done playing these games. We’ve been hooking up for months and acting like a couple without the actual label.” 

Connie took another hit letting go of your wrist and shook his head while staring at you, “What do you want me to tell you? That you’re the best I’ve ever had and all of a sudden I want to date you? You’re only a warm mouth to me.” 

Your mouth dropped open when what he said finally registered deep in your brain, his words felt like tiny little knives digging in making the wound bigger over time, and now it was open and bleeding. You knew it was a big mistake getting involved with Connie this way, “Really? Just a warm mouth? Go fuck yourself, Connie. I never want to hear from you again.” You spit jerking your legs down from the front seat as you attempted to open the door but it remained locked, “Unlock this door right now.” You panted trying to open it again. 

It took everything inside of you not to turn and look at him, or at least slap the look on his face when you finally did glance at him, “I’m sorry, that was the wrong thing to say and honestly I don’t know why I said it.” 

“You said it because it’s the truth, right? You only see me for one thing. Jean warned me of this happening.” You sighed, “Now unlock the door so I can go home, please. I also think it’s best if we stop seeing each other, I like you too much and the further we fall in this the more the feelings get complicated and I want to move on.” 

Your admission really didn’t shock Connie, what did shock him is you wanting to end things. He’s picked up on the subtle things, the way you held his hand or when you wrapped your arms around his neck for a hug, especially after a long day seeking comfort from him. His eyes bore into yours when you hung on him catching glances from Jean and Eren who always teased you two about being a couple but Jean warned you plenty of times that Connie doesn’t date but at that time you didn’t care, he gave you a steady supply of dick but now here you sat wanting more. 

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that and I feel like a dickhead.” Connie said grabbing your thigh stunning you, your first instinct was to slap his hand away but instead, you laced your fingers with his and stayed silent rubbing his knuckles, the only sound heard was you and him breathing, “You should feel like that.” 

Connie laughed and ran his hand higher up your thigh brushing his fingers over the lacy hem of your panties, like a fool you spread your legs for him to snap the band and laugh again as he bent down and pressed open-mouthed kisses to your leg, his tongue tasting the arousal that soaked the material of your underwear that was now growing damp again “Did you think about me doing this?” Connie asked grabbing your hips shifting your body towards him making it easier for him to grab your leg and throw it over his shoulder, the other he placed over the seat so now your cunt was on full display, he ran his finger over the wet spot and chuckled, “I love it when you’re already so wet.” He murmured lapping at you over the fabric, your fingers dug in the leather of his seat, your other hand fisted in his shirt. 

“Is this your way of making up to me?” You asked looking down at him, a lazy smile spread his lips as his tongue darted out licking his lips as he hooked his fingers in your panties pulling them to the side. After being with Connie for a few months you weren’t really sure what he would add but when he spit on your pussy it took you by surprise, a barely audible gasp left your mouth when he rubbed the salvia in sliding two fingers knuckle deep in you, the soft wet squishing of what was happening made you burn with slight embarrassment and the need to cum. 

“Do you hear how wet you are angel?” Connie purred nibbling on your inner thigh lazily fingering you without a care in the world, building that pressure in your lower stomach, “Don’t be such a fucking tease.” You whined pulling on his shirt making him laugh again, a common theme tonight. Instead of an answer, you were rewarded with him going faster and his mouth latching around your clit sucking harshly before flicking the sensitive bud with the tip of his tongue lightly pressing in while his fingertips grazed that one soft spot that was enough for your eyes to go cross a desperate whimper leaving your lips. 

Connie looked up at you to see the lighter flicking a soft red and orange flame over your face as you lit the joint up again letting it sit between your lips. 

To him, you looked perfect, the straps of your dress fell down your shoulders, hair mussed from the wind, lips swollen from stolen kisses, eyes red and glassy from the smoke and he couldn’t forget the outline of your body against the backdrop of the dark car barely lit by the lamps was enough to have him cum in his pants but he’d rather save that pumping you full, after all, he loves seeing you bounce up and down on his dick whining at how good he feels. 

Another puff of smoke fogged the car and your lungs setting you even higher, between Connie’s mouth and the joint your muscles felt like jelly, all soft and mushy reminding you of the way you felt about the man between your legs eating you out with his fingers buried deep in your cunt, his tongue worked itself against your clit working with his digits trying to bring you to your climax but your mind felt too hazy so you whimpered biting your bottom lip as Connie removed his fingers transfixed on the way you looked and he couldn’t forget the way you taste, so sweet. He knows he has you on edge so he sat up and looked at you. 

“What?” You asked guiding the end of the joint to his lips letting him take a puff, with your free hand you grabbed the back of his neck and smashed your lips against his in a rough kiss, Connie panted blowing smoke in your now open mouth, you pulled away giggling. Another sound that drove him crazy so he was careful when he slid his tongue in softly, now it was a small moan that drove him nuts. 

Connie’s fingers were back in your cunt stroking your g-spot, all the muscles in your legs twitched as you came squirting on his hand soaking him and the seat, “Okay, holy fuck that was hot.” He panted resting his forehead against yours. 

You pulled away and looked at the windows fogged up from the heavy breathing, “Lean back.” With your hands on his chest, you gently pushed him back in his seat. Connie smirked looking at you with red lidded eyes, “Yes ma’am,” he laughed and reclined his seat, with hurried hands you bunched your dress around your waist and slipped your panties off stuffing them in his mouth surprising Connie who stared at you tasting you on his tongue, his eyes rolled to the back of his head when you scooted over and dipped your hand under the band of his shorts palming his dick through his boxers making him whimper which only urged you to tug his bottoms off freeing his cock. 

His eyes shifted and pleaded silently for you to sink on his dick and who were you to deny him that when you wanted it just as bad? 

But first you wanted to tease him like he has done to you so many times, bending at the waist you licked his head, your tongue was slow and precise before you opened your mouth sucking gently, his fingers threaded in your hair groaning which only sounded muffled through your panties as he watched your mouth suck him further in, drool already dripping down pooling around the base of his cock. A sight that made his mouth water so when you struggled to take him to the back of your throat he moaned and bucked his hips up letting him fuck your mouth, the loud slurping noise roared in your ears. 

Connie didn’t want to cum in your mouth so he pulled your head back shaking his head breathing heavily letting you know he wanted you to stop.

You were quick to throw your leg over him straddling his lap brushing the head of his cock over your dripping pussy but you stopped and leaned down kissing him sliding your tongue in his mouth messily as the both of you let out a hiss when you finally sheathed yourself on him, the familiar stretch came thick pleasurable, and for Connie tight and hot. With your hands on his shoulders, you rolled your hips first moaning his name with a breathy sigh. 

It wasn’t long before Connie had the top of your dress down and his hands on your tits massaging and rolling your nipples with his skilled fingers, your body submitting to him in a way that left your head spinning, “I want more than this.” You murmured looking at him through your eyelashes, it wasn’t your style to beg but Connie had you completely smitten. 

You pulled your panties out of his mouth and ground harder against him, the smell of sex mixed with the smell of the weed, and the cars rhythmic sound of it rocking back and forth with your thrusts against his hips fucking him like there was no tomorrow, his hands now on your hips digging in the soft flesh helping you move. He didn’t notice your nails digging in his shoulders leaving behind your mark, the both of you moaning above each other hips meeting each harsh thrust. 

“Connie, please.” You whimpered not sure what you were begging for but Connie understood, “I want more too,” he admitted hands ghosting up your stomach back to your tits kneading them in his hands, hot and rough, “do you want to be my girlfriend?” he finished his sentence with a tweak of your nipples making you yelp and nod your head wildly. Your orgasm finally triggering with the promise of the lost word yes that you wanted to say but instead, a load moan bubbled from your throat as you came creaming on his dick, “Dammit angel when you did that I can’t help myself, you’re so sexy,” Connie grunted holding you still as he shot thick ropes of cum shooting deep inside of you warm and sticky, both of you panted heavily resting your forehead against his with closed eyes, “Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend.” You giggled kissing him while cupping his cheeks.


End file.
